


Pissed Off At 5 In The Morning.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Izzie & Denny Mini Stories. [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Complete, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Mild Language, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Izzie Stevens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Izzie/Denny chapter fluff.
Relationships: Denny Duquette/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens
Series: Izzie & Denny Mini Stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Pissed Off At 5 In The Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe, staying indoors and washing their hands in these wild times we're living in.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Izzie._

The baby kicks me awake, a new routine he seemed to be forming.

He gives me a firmer kick just above my bladder, an unpleasant reminder that he had yet to master the art of the wake-up-call, but then again I had to give the kid credit considering he wasn't even born yet. I put my hand against where he's kicking, it's miles different compared to the soft flutters that I'd experienced in the firs few months of my pregnancy, those little patters at first that had brought a smile to my lips and lit up Denny's face, they were a distant memory now that the soft patters and flutters had grown into annoying kicks to my bladder at five in the morning, although every one never failed to light up Denny's face, but then again he wasn't the one getting kicked in the bladder.

As much as I loved feeling him wriggling around inside of me, growing and kicking and reminding me of his presence, I couldn't deny that I was loosing my patience the closer I came to my due date, especially the one which had just woken me up, a sharp kick that had me frowning and grumbling as I rolled onto my side to face Denny, who had the balls to be peacefully asleep besides me, even snoring gently. I gave him a kick in the shin to get him awake, which worked effortlessly as he was grunting awake and pushed up onto his elbows in seconds, looking around with bleary eyes. "Is it time? It's too early." He says quickly, eyes barely open as they land on my laying form, he's frowning more now. "You don't look very uh - Laborious?" He says, clearing his throat, I shrug my shoulder that is not against the mattress and rub where the baby's kicking. He relaxes once assured I'm not in labour and lays back, on his back now. I had come to the conclusion in the past few days that if I wasn't going to get the right hours of sleep then neither was sleeping beauty and he was starting to realise this.

"Do you want some tea, or something?" He offers, turning his head to look over at me as I shake my head and hide my face in my pillow, the baby wasn't going to let me get back to sleep but that didn't mean I had to keep my eyes open. Denny lays quietly besides me for several minutes, staring at the ceiling, it's not his fault that I'm awake but it is partly because it's his mini-me inside of me that's keeping me awake so I huff at him as if it _is_ his fault. I even nudge at his thigh with my knee when he starts to drift off again. He grunts and turns to look at me again, waiting with expectant eyes. I stare at him blankly.

"Princess?" He offers sweetly, reaching his hand out to stroke the mess of my hair from my eyes as he does, I pout at him and frown as he does, only he smiles and grunts as he moves to lay down to level with me, I roll my eyes at his efforts, it's not as if he has a melon strapped to him 24/7, I think bitterly as he continues stroking my hair softly. His eyes are droopy again as he watches me. "Angel?" He tries to soothe, I move my hand as he tries to take it into the one not stroking my hair. This is the last straw for him as he groans and rolls his face into his pillow. "I can't help, Izzie," He says, voice frustrated and awake as he pulls himself out of his pillow, I shoot him a deadly glare and his tone changes back to soothing, _angelic_ immediately, as if sensing I was about to end his life.

" _Sweetie pie_ ," He says, smiling now, " _if_ you tell me what's wrong then I'll be able to help," He offers, like it's so simple so I grab his hand and put it on my stomach over the spot where _his son_ is tenderising my bladder, his face _dares_ to light up when he feels the baby kicking. The bastard. _"Your_ son doesn't quite grasp the concept of sleep, _Duquette,"_ I bite out, glaring at him as Denny stares at my round stomach in awe, if I wasn't tired, uncomfortable and whale-like I might've forgiven him but he wasn't _that_ lucky. He looks up at me, oblivious, with awed eyes. He's useless to me so I roll my eyes and sharply turn away from him onto my other side, of course this is done with as much grace as a whale that's washed up on a beach but I manage to do it without having to ask him for help so I consider it a victory.

"Baby?" He tries to get me to roll back to face him, I refuse to, pulling the covers further up my body, despite already verging on overheated, and shut my eyes as if I'll be able to get some sleep through pure willpower, Denny doesn't stop trying to get my attention, he slips underneath the covers, presses his body against mine and spoons me against his chest, I hate the relief it brings my body as his hands move to support my round belly, his lips on the back of my neck after moving my hair out of his way. "I'm sorry," He says against my neck, his lips soft and his stubble prickling my skin. "I'm sorry that the baby's keeping you up and that I'm not of much use right now," He continues, sounding genuinely sad that he can't help the situation, I feel bad for waking him. For being selfish.

"But," He says, tone brightening as his hands run over my skin, soothing the baby's kicking as he does. "Pretty soon I'm going to come in a lot more useful," He says, kissing down my shoulder and arm, sitting up to reach round my body better, his hand moving over my sternum between my swollen breasts that he knows are too sensitive to tease. "I'll be doing a lot more when the baby arrives," Denny says, his voice soft against my ear as his fingers trace over my chest and collarbones. "I'll be up doing the night changes and feeds, nappy duty and spit up clean up, I'll be on burping duty," He lists off all the future things we'll have to do with our baby and I can't deny that I look forward to all those moments, all the moments I had missed out on the first time. A tear rolls down my cheek and Denny's wiping it away before I even realised he'd seen it.

"We're gonna do everything together but right now, I can't do much other than hold you, kiss you, than just be here, Izzie. That's what I am, _here."_ He gets me to turn my head over my shoulder and I'm met with his lips against mine, smiling as I kiss him back, melting into his touch further.

He reaches up and touches his lips to mine, soft and loving and grudgingly I kiss him back. His nose brushes mine as he pulls back an inch. "I'm always gonna be here now, and that's partly your fault," He says kissing my lips again, brief little pecks that eventually have me turning to face him again, searching out his touches now rather than resisting them, the bastard knows how to play me too well, I think bitterly as his hands rub soothing circles over my belly that makes the kicking baby slowly settle. "All the exploded diapers, I'll be there" Denny continues, I wrinkle my nose at him and he laughs, kissing me again before I turn away from him. "You're so gross!" I complain but he's laughing and so am I.

"I'll be super dad when this baby boy decides it's time for us to meet him, I promise." Denny promises which only leads to me laughing at his foolish naivety and pull him down to lay back in the pillows with me, his hands cradling my belly to alleviate some of the weight for awhile. "I can't wait for you to be on your knees begging for help after day one," I say, smirking back at Denny as he pouts at me and kisses along my jaw and neck. I know where _these types_ of kisses lead so I move my hand to slip beneath the covers.

"You don't have to wait for the baby to be here to hear me beg, you know that, Izzie," He whispers against my neck and I'm hopeless to resist any longer as he starts kissing me again, his tongue teasing against my teeth as he does. My hand spreads against his stomach, pausing Denny in his quest to get his tongue inside my mouth. Breathless already as he grins triumphantly, I roll my eyes at him, it's the hormones that make me so easily seduced and he knows it, and not only knows it but takes full advantage of it. "If I'd have only known pregnancy made you so easily turned on," He says lowly, almost wistful, as he begins kicking his pyjama trousers off, I'm tempted to shove him off of me for the gloating but then he's kissing me again and we both know I'm not going to be the one to stop where this is quickly leading to. He hisses against my lips when I have my fingers ghosting over his semi. "I would have knocked you up a lot sooner," I laugh and shake my head at him, retreating from his body as I can't stop laughing. He pouts when my hand has retreated from _him,_ takes it back and guides it back under the sheets while I keep laughing.

"You want a hand job _while_ I'm laughing at you?" I ask, almost in disbelief, but he grins and starts kissing me again, ignores the fact I'm still laughing while he does. "What can I say? I'm sick," Denny keeps me from replying, keeps me distracted as his own hand slips beneath the covers and starts on his own mischief. 


End file.
